A Little Conversation
by Angelia Love
Summary: Buffy and Giles talk.


Title: A Little Conversation  
  
Author: Angelia  
  
Email: angelialove731@juno.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles, mentions of Anya/Xander/Willow and Spike/Dru.  
  
Time Frame: Post Season 6.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Giles talk.  
  
Spoilers: through Grave.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Buffy or Angel verse. That privilege belongs to other people. If I did own it, things would be much different.  
  
Feedback: Desired. Flames especially 'ship ones will only encourage me.  
  
Archive: List archives.  
  
Notes: I started this during the summer hitatus. So, this would be considered AU.  
  
Buffy watched as Giles helped a customer. Earlier that day she, Giles, and Dawn, saw Anya, Xander, and Willow off to the their trip to San Diego. Everyone thought it would be for the best if Willow weren't in Sunnydale for the anniversary of Tara's death and Willow's attempt to destroy the world.  
  
Giles approached Buffy as the customer left the shop. Rebuilding the Magic Box had been surprisingly easy while getting Willow back in there had not. Understandably, Willow moved out of the Summers house soon after the incident and moved into Xander's apartment where Anya joined the duo a month later. The three fell into a comfortable routine. Dawn and Buffy decided to offer Giles the room Willow vacated for when he visited Sunnydale. To their delight, Giles agreed. Six months later, Giles decided to permanently move back to Sunnydale. Buffy was taking care of things beautifully. A newly souled Spike tried to get back on Buffy's good side, but after the attempted rape he found that harder than he had expected. After hooking back up with Dru, Spike left for Europe.  
  
"Hey," Buffy said finding herself suddenly overwhelmed with shyness.  
  
Giles sat next to her. "Where's Dawn?"  
  
"She'll be joining us in a few minutes. How's the retail business doing?"  
  
"Things have been slow today. Have the others checked in yet?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah, Willow called before we left the house. They made it there safely."  
  
"That's good." Noting Buffy's quiet behavior, Giles asked with his usual concern, "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"No, not really. I can't believe it has been a year already. Sometimes it feels like it was just yesterday when it all happened."  
  
Giles nodded in understanding. "I often feel the same. This past year has flown by rather quickly."  
  
Buffy turned and faced him. "We really need to talk about stuff."  
  
"What do you need to talk about?"  
  
Buffy shook her head. "Not now when anybody can come in."  
  
Before Giles could reply, Dawn scurried inside the store. "I'm here," she announced unnecessarily.  
  
"Hey Dawnie."  
  
"Hello, Dawn."  
  
"I'm going to train," Buffy said as she quickly went into the training room.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" a worried Dawn questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure," Giles answered. "She said something about needing to talk to me."  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to stay," Dawn said out of the blue as she hugged him. "I can keep an eye on things while you talk to Buffy."  
  
Giles smiled. "I would appreciate it. You have been a big help of late."  
  
Dawn looked hopeful. "Does that mean I can work here during the summer?"  
  
Giles thought about it. "If it is all right with your sister, you may."  
  
Satisfied with his answer, Dawn motioned towards the training room. "Go talk with her. I'll stay out here until one or both of you come out."  
  
"Thanks." Giles walked into the training room. He found Buffy beating the stuffing out of the dummy. "Buffy, what's the matter?"  
  
Buffy stopped. "Shouldn't you be out in the store?"  
  
"Dawn said she would keep an eye out on things. She promised not to come in here until one of us came out, so we can talk without any interruptions."  
  
Buffy nodded and gestured toward the sofa. "Let's sit down." She went to it and Giles followed her. After they both were situated, she began, "I don't know what to say. I'm so afraid that I'll shove my foot in my mouth and you'll hate me." She paused to take a big breath. "Last year when came and saved Anya and me from Willow, I saw you for the first time. Do you know what I saw?" Not waiting for an answer Buffy continued, "I saw this sexy, gorgeous man. I saw my reason for living, my reason to feel." She stopped to let Giles absorb what she just said.  
  
Giles stared at her, not sure what to think. He had to make sure he didn't misinterpret her, but he didn't know how to ask her what she meant without getting her upset. Buffy nudged him on his shoulder.  
  
"I know you need time to think. Before I go I need to tell you this: I'm in love with you." She was about to leave when Giles got up and beat her to the door.  
  
"Buffy," he began as he studied his love. "I don't need any time to think. I just want to make sure you are realizing what you are saying."  
  
Buffy glared at him. "I know exactly what I am saying. I love you, Rupert Giles. I really do. So stop questioning my feelings." She tried to move him so she could leave, but was unsucessful.  
  
"I love you too Buffy." He told her as he led her away from the door. Before anything else could happen Dawn barged in the room.  
  
"I hate to interupt but there are a whole bunch of customers out there and some help would be appreciated," the younger girl explained.  
  
Giles nodded. "I'll be right out."  
  
Dawn turned and left the room.  
  
"I guess we'll have to finish this conversation later," Buffy said.  
  
"I suppose we have to," Giles replied, not wanting to.  
  
Buffy leaned towards him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "How does dinner sound? Dawn could spend the night at one of her friends house."  
  
"That sounds fine. Will 7:30 be okay?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "It's a date."  
  
"Giles," Dawn called out. "Please get out here."  
  
"I better go help her. See you later."  
  
Buffy watched her watcher go back out in the show room. She walked back to the punching bag ready to train anticipating what might happen later.  
  
Finis 


End file.
